El regalo perfecto para navidad
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Serena siempre ha tenido un fuerte espíritu navideño, pero la gente que le rodea no siente lo mismo que ella en navidad. Frustrada piensa que nunca pasara una navidad feliz como ella desea, pero la vida le regala un milagro navideño al ponerle un chico con larga cabellera castaña, el cual a Serena se le hace algo familiar. Santa Secreto para Mirel del grupo "Originales Ladies Kou".


Si había algo que Serena Tsukino detestara de su país; era como celebraban la navidad.

Sí, lo admitía. Japón se sacaba un diez en cuanto adornos y espectáculos luminosos en esta temporada navideña. Pero ¿no podía ser más allá que pollo Kentucky e iluminaciones? ¿qué sucedía con el sentimiento de felicidad y amor de estar rodeado de la gente que más quieres? ¿por qué en Japón la navidad tenía que ser considerada como un gasté de energía? Ella nunca le vería así y por eso mismo se sentía como una persona especial. No sentirse especial de una manera soberbia sino simplemente que se consideraba una persona muy cariñosa y expresiva para ser una japonesa.

Ella tenía convicción de no rendirse y celebrar la navidad como siempre desea. Años anteriores lo ha intentado, primero con su familia, pero resultaba siempre lo mismo; cena con pollo Kentucky, un pequeño pastel de fresas y dormir a más tardar las doce de la noche; añadiéndole que conforme ella y su hermano crecían significaba volverse independientes, por lo que su hermano menor, Sammy, prefería pasar navidad con su novia en turno. Ella pudo hacer lo mismo años atrás, pero consideraba que era más especial pasar navidad con su familia que con alguno de sus ex novios.

Pero si su hermano podía ¿por qué ella no?

Fue el mismo resultado, sus ex novios no lograban sentir lo mismo que ella en navidad, no lograban ver ese mismo significado que ella veía, además de que algunos terminaban con ella antes de la fecha navideña.

Y así fue como Serena se dio casi por vencida, por ahora. Pues justamente cuando le habían dejado plantada de nuevo un veinticinco de diciembre. Logro distinguir un joven, tal vez de su edad y que destacaba por su largo cabello castaño claro.

Serena sintió una punzada en su interior, de esas punzadas que no son buenas ni malas sino de esas que hace que tu memoria empiece a recordar. Sentía que conocía a ese muchacho.

Dejó que aquel joven se perdiera entre el mar de gente que había. No le veía caso ir a preguntarle si le conocía. ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba y terminaba avergonzada? No señor. Ni loca terminaría en tan vergonzosa situación.

Resignada, regresó a casa. Para cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue una nota de sus padres que se encontraba en la mesa. Dicha nota decía que llegarían tarde a la casa.  
Serena supo de inmediato que sus padres se fueron a celebrar navidad por algunas de las calles de Tokio.

Se fijó en el reloj de la sala. Nueve y media de la noche.

Reviso el refrigerador y encontró un pastel de fresas. Decidió ir a su cuarto, cambiar su ropa por su pijama para estar más cómoda y estar un rato en su laptop buscando una buena serie en Netflix. El tiempo paso hasta que la alarma de su celular sonó y se percató que ya faltaba solo diez minutos para las doce de la noche. Bajo rápido a la sala de su casa, no se molestó en prender la luz y se dirigió al refrigerador de la cocina para sacar el pequeño pastel de fresas y de la alacena, sacar un plato chico extendido.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto.  
Y solo con la poca luz que la luna le brindaba del cielo nocturno desde su ventana junto con la iluminación tenue de su laptop, dieron las doce de la noche y lo único que dijo Serena fue "feliz navidad a todos".

Partió una rebanada de aquel pastel y mientras comía lentamente, pensaba que definitivamente esta era su peor navidad. Puede que con su familia no durará mucho la celebración y que ni estuvieran entusiasmados con la fecha, pero nunca había pasado navidad sola, hasta el día de hoy.

No pudo evitar derramar pocas lágrimas con aquel pensamiento, pero así como se derramaron aquellas lágrimas, así de rápido las quito de sus mejillas.  
No por estar sola esta noche dejaría que se fuera su espíritu navideño. Aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que compartiera con ella ese cariño a la navidad que va más allá de estar con su pareja, comer pollo Kentucky u verlo como un desperdicio de energía.

Al día siguiente se dirigió hacia un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para ver a su amiga Mina.

Se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje de ella a través de LINE, dicho mensaje decía que quería verla y hablar con ella. Serena respondió que sí casi en seguida, después de todo la conocía y sabía que si Mina pedía verla en persona era porque en verdad tenía algo importante que decirle además de que era la primera vez que la veía después de seis años, pues Mina se había ido a Nueva York para estudiar en la universidad de NYADA.

Llego al lugar donde se habían citado y una vez que la logro divisar fue hacia ella. El abrazo no se hizo esperar y mucho menos platicar para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas mientras almorzaban.

Mina le contó que había regresado a Japón por solo cuatro días para saludar a sus padres y algunos tíos.  
Serena le pregunto por qué irse tan rápido y no pasar año nuevo con su familia. En respuesta Mina le enseñó una foto donde aparecía ella siendo abrazada por un joven de piel blanca, cabello azabache y unos ojos azules, algo más oscuros que los de ella. Pudo notar al instante la felicidad que transmitía la foto y el anillo de plata que Mina lucía en su mano izquierda.  
—Lindo ¿cómo se llama tu novio?  
— ¿Verdad que sí? Se llama Seiya, Seiya Kou. Llevamos ya tres años de noviazgo. Lo conocí en tercer semestre de la universidad y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde en ese entonces. Además, es otra de las razones por la cual vine aquí. Nos amamos mucho y decidimos casarnos por estas fechas para el año que viene. ¡Por supuesto que recibirás la invitación una vez tengamos definida la fecha de nuestra boda!

Serena se alegró mucho al ver como Mina hablaba con mucho amor de su pareja. Estaba segura que esta era la primera vez que la veía así de feliz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Mina le enseñaba una foto en donde aparecían no sólo su prometido, Seiya, sino también otro chico más pequeño de estatura al parecer y que tenía su cabello plateado con ojos color verde. Y por último observó detenidamente al otro y último chico que al parecer era el más alto de los tres. Tenía la mirada seria pero aun así le pareció impresionante el color lila de sus ojos. Jamás había visto a una persona con ese color tan bonito y que además le combinará tan bien con el pelo castaño claro que tenía.

Serena pensó "castaño claro... Castaño claro... Castaño claro... ¡El chico de cabellera larga!

—¡Mina! ¿quién es este chico? El de pelo Castaño. — Serena señaló al chico con su dedo índice.  
— ¿Él? Él se llama Taiki, es el hermano mayor de Seiya ¿por qué la pregunta?  
—¿Tiene el cabello largo?  
— Sí ¿por qué?  
— Curiosidad... Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche me llamo la atención un chico de cabellera larga y el color de su cabello era castaño claro. Puedo asegurar que ese chico es ¿Taiki? ¿así se llama?  
—Lo más seguro. Taiki viajo antes que yo, pero solo fue de paso para ver a su abuela y regresar a Nueva York para navidad... ¿Acaso te gustó? ¡Picarona! No te preocupes, con gusto te ayudaré a ser mi cuñada.  
—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no, Mina! Solo era curiosidad, no es común ver a una persona con tan larga cabellera.  
Mina dejo de insistir y siguieron platicando de temas diferentes.

Al poco de tres horas salieron del restaurante y Serena la acompaño a tomar el tren bala que llevaría a Mina a Nigata, en donde vivían sus abuelos. Se despidieron con la promesa de verse para la boda de Mina.

Paso alrededor de un mes hasta que un martes a Serena le llego un mensaje de LINE.

_"Eres Serena Tsukino?_

_¿Qué tal, como estas? Soy Taiki Kou. 'cuñado' de Minako."_

Serena se molestó levemente, solo quería confirmar quien era ese joven con Mina, no que le pasara su número.

_"¡Hola!  
Sí, soy Serena Tsukino.  
Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.  
¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kou?"_

Al otro lado de la pantalla en Nueva York. Taiki se sintió durante un momento, pero también comprendió que la rubia no lo recordará.

_"¿No me recuerdas?_  
_Soy Taiki, fuimos amigos en guardería/Kinder y los primero dos años de primaria"_

La respuesta de la rubia no tardó en llegar.

_"Te vi en la noche de navidad y sentí que ya te conocía de antes. Tu mensaje me acaba de confirmar mi duda.  
¿Mina te dio mi número?"_

Taiki se dio un golpe en la frente, ¿cómo fue posible que no la haya visto? Se dio otro golpe en la frente, si había un mar de gente ese día era obvio que no la haya visto.

_"Sí. Minako me dio tu número después de habérselo pedido. Regresó de su viaje a Japón y nos enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí las fotos que tomó durante su viaje. Te reconocí de inmediato a ver una foto de ustedes dos. Solo pregunté tu nombre para confirmar y así es como estamos hablando ahora. _

_Perdona si te cause inconvenientes... "_

_" No no no, no es un inconveniente. Al contrario, me siento feliz que aún me recuerdes. Siempre es grato reencontrarse con viejos amigos. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? "_

Taiki esbozo una sonrisa leve.

_" Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, Serena, me despido. Me imagino que allá ya es noche.  
Espero que sigamos en contacto. _

_Que descanses. "_

_"Muchas gracias.  
Igual que descanses."_

Serena bloqueo su celular y se dirigió a tomar un baño, después de ello se metió al Ofuro y se puso a repasar la conversación que tuvo hace rato.

Quien diría que si conocía a Kou. Al principio no lo recordaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo de recordar y en efecto; recordó el nombre de Taiki Kou. Vagamente, pero lo recordó. No le parecía mala idea seguir en contacto con él.

Y así siguió el intercambio de mensajes. Lo que empezó como un mensaje de curiosidad, termino siendo el inicio de una amistad.

A pesar de la diferencia de horario, lograban intercambiar varios mensajes. A veces hasta terminaban desvelándose porque la conversación era divertida.

Si había algo que más le gustaba a Serena al hablar con Taiki era hablar de cualquier tema. Era la primera vez que lograba sentirse así de cómoda al hablar con alguien. Podían estar hablando acerca de la segunda guerra mundial y cuando menos se lo esperan, terminan hablando de helados. Era divertido hablar así con alguien, definitivamente Serena se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto cuando hablaba con Taiki.

En cambio para el peli-castaño, si bien también le agradaba hablar de cualquier tema con Serena; lo que más le gustaba era la felicidad que lograba transmitir la rubia a través de sus mensajes. En serio, Taiki nunca se había sentido feliz o lo habían puesto de buen humor con tan solo un mensaje. Serena tenía un don para lograr transmitir su alegría a los demás a pesar de estar miles de kilómetros separados, al menos el logro percibir eso en ella. Sus hermanos ya empezaban a hacerle burla cada que leía los mensajes de ella y sonreía como tonto, con el paso del tiempo dejo de darle importancia. Definitivamente Serena siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

Puede que ambos no creyeran del todo en las relaciones de internet a larga distancia, pero hicieron una excepción en el caso de ellos. Creían y empezaban a sentir que esta amistad puede que durara por un largo tiempo y así ellos lo querían. De alguna forma empezaban a meterse en el corazón de cada uno; de una manera bonita que no habían sentido antes.

Llego Julio y con la llegada de ese mes, una invitación por fax a la casa de los Tsukino. Toda la familia estaba invitada la boda de Minako Aino y Seiya Kou. Ambos jóvenes con un futuro prometedor después de debutar en Broadway y en el mundo del cine respectivamente.

Desgraciadamente los señores Tsukino no podían darse el lujo de viajar debido a sus trabajos y Sammy no podía faltar a sus clases de verano, pero Serena había logrado que le dieran vacaciones durante una semana y esa semana seria la fecha de la boda y días posteriores a ella.

Andaba emocionada no solo por su amiga sino porque sería 'la primera vez' que vería a Taiki en persona, después de varios años y meses en intercambiar mensajes forjando una amistad sólida. Desde que llego la invitación hizo sus maletas rápido y no pudo evitar contarle a Taiki lo ansiosa que estaba por ir a la boda de su mejor amiga y por supuesto de verlo a él.

Por otro lado Taiki se sentía ansioso de igual manera, desde que le llego el mensaje de Serena no pudo evitar pensar en que si debía decirle que él mismo iba por ella al aeropuerto una vez que llegara la rubia, pero ¿qué tal si ella no quiere? ¿y si viene acompañada con alguien más que no sea su familia? Los nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, pero tenía que tener valor, así que tecleando rápido y mandó inmediatamente el mensaje para no arrepentirse después.

"_¿Gustas que vaya por ti al aeropuerto cuando llegues, Serena?"_

"_¡Claro! Aún falta un mes para la boda, pero me daría gusto que fueras por mi._

_Estoy ansiosa por conocerte, mi querido, Taiki."_

Taiki en ese momento sintió su rostro caliente, se sonrojo. Pues notó una coma en medio de la última frase cambiando su significado. ¿Era su intención?, él ya no sabía que pensar, lo único que pudo hacer era salir a tomar aire fresco. De repente el clima subió, aumentó, o lo que sea, el punto era que sentía mucho calor de la nada.

El mes de agosto llego. Un veinticuatro de agosto para ser exactos.

Serena se dirigía a la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Su vuelo no había tenido contratiempos y ni siquiera sintió el viaje tan largo.

Camino a paso rápido hasta llegar a su destino, volteo para todos lados y al no ver lo que buscaba decidió sentarse en una de las tantas bancas y esperar a que llegará.

Estaba distraída viendo su teléfono cuando de repente un largo cabello castaño claro tapo su celular. Sintió que su corazón dio un brinco de emoción, alzo la mirada para ver quién era mientras la alegría la empezaba a invadir junto con el latir rápido de su corazón.

No espero más y lo abrazó. Taiki no espero e hizo lo mismo. Ambos se abrazaban con una alegría, pero sobre todo con un cariño que por fin podían transmitirse más allá de mensajes.

El abrazo duro un minuto, al separarse fue cuando se vieron bien. Taiki no se equivocó, Serena era preciosa, sus ojos azules eran llamativos no solo por su color sino porque para él, eran muy expresivos y por último vio lo que más esperaba; sus labios, si un mensaje de ella lograba ponerlo de buen humor, ver en persona la sonrisa formada por los labios de ella definitivamente le ponía ya feliz.

Serena se detuvo a verlo detenidamente. Si le pareció apuesto cuando lo vio a través de la foto que Mina le enseño, ahora se volvía a confirmar el atractivo de su amigo. Su cabello era lacio y tenía un brillo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, hasta ella. Era muy alto, se dio cuenta que ella le llegaba hasta su pecho y si se paraba de puntitas le llegaría si acaso, hasta el cuello. Sus labios eran una mezcla entre delgados y gruesos y por ultimo admiro mejor el color de sus ojos. Un lila no muy común de ver y que lograba incitarla a ver aquellos ojos por un largo, largo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Me da gusto conocerte por fin en persona, Serena. Bienvenida a Nueva York.

—Lo mismo digo, Taiki. Me alegra mucho por fin verte en persona.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sentían que no tenían nada que decir. Aquel silencio era agradable para ambos, pero su burbuja interior se rompió al escuchar como Mina gritaba el nombre de Serena.

Ambas rubias corrieron una hacia la otra y de nuevo como la vez anterior, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Mina por fin le presento a su prometido. Seiya Kou le pareció un chico agradable y logró ver el mismo amor que vio en los ojos de su amiga. Él era el indicado para Mina.

Luego Mina le presento al hermano menor de los Kou, si bien Yaten Kou le pareció a primera vista un chico serio y tal vez de actitud fría, cambio de opinión rápido al ver que le hablo amablemente y sonreía con sinceridad.

Y por último conoció a Rei Hino. Novia de Yaten y amiga de Mina desde que comenzaron la universidad. Hino se mostró igual de amable y simpática con ella. Ya el tiempo le mostraría como eran más a fondo todas aquellas personas.

Durante el resto del día, las tres chicas se la pasaron arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda. Al día siguiente el gran día para la pareja llegó.

La boda fue todo un éxito, todos estaban felices por el nuevo matrimonio. Nadie podía negar el gran amor que se tenían y el futuro que sus carreras les prometían.

Serena se la paso bailando, conversando y sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustaba el ambiente alegre que había en la fiesta que se empezaba a preguntar si así de feliz se sentiría todos los días si se mudara aquí a Nueva York.

Cuando sus pies ya no pudieron más, se dejó caer en una silla. Cerró por un momento sus ojos mientras calmaba su respiración agitada por el baile. Cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fue el lila que le gustaba de los ojos de Taiki. Él chico le ofrecía una bebida refrescante, justo lo que necesitaba ella.

—Muchas gracias. Vamos, siéntate conmigo ¿sí? — Tomó la bebida entre sus manos mientras se recorría un asiento para que Taiki se sentara a su lado.

Taiki acepto y se sentó a lado de ella.

—Se ve que te estas divirtiendo mucho.

—Sí. Esta es una de mis bodas favoritas, el ambiente me gusta mucho. ¿Y tú, te estas divirtiendo?

—Lo hago. Normalmente no soy mucho de ir a fiestas, pero si es con la persona indicada, no me molestaría ir seguido a bailar.

—¿Y quién es tu persona indicada?

—¿Bailamos? Tal vez y así ambos lo descubramos.

Taiki se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la rubia. Serena no dudo en tomarla y agarrados de la mano, volvieron a bailar.

Las sonrisas y miradas que se lanzaban eran juguetonas, casi se atrevían a decir que eran seductoras. Al bailar lograban ese coqueteo entre ambos y les empezaba a gustar. No sabía si era por el momento u el efecto del alcohol, pero ya no querían separarse ni un momento.

No se dieron cuenta cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca. No podían dejar de verse a los ojos, no pensaban con claridad en ese momento, solo querían dejarse llevar por la invitación silenciosa que sus miradas transmitían.

Taiki fue quien decidió tomar la iniciativa, quería terminar de acortar la distancia entre ella y él.

—¡Aquí están! Yaten y yo llevamos buscándolos un buen tiempo ¡Vamos!, Seiya y Mina ya están por irse a su luna de miel. —Rei así como llego se fue corriendo a la salida para despedir a los recién casados.

No se dio cuenta que había roto la burbuja invisible que Serena y Taiki habían hecho entre ellos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de los rostros sonrojados de ambos.

Ambos se habían separado de golpe, desviaron sus miradas y sus sonrojos aún no se quitaban, pero volvieron a verse a los ojos y lo único que lograron hacer fue reírse y emprender camino hacia la salida para despedir a los novios.

No se dieron cuenta que iban tomados de la mano todavía.

El resto de la semana Serena se la paso bien en compañía de Taiki, su hermano Yaten y Rei. Los tres habían decidido darle un buen tour para que se llevara un buen recuerdo de su primer viaje al extranjero.

Taiki y Serena no hablaron sobre el casi beso que de daban el día de la boda y tampoco lo volvieron a intentar. Pero no se encontraban incomodos, actuaban con naturalidad y eso les gustaba.

Pero las miradas y el coqueteo seguían.

Serena no sabía cómo la familia Kou decía que de los tres, Taiki era el más cerrado. Ella por más que intento comprobarlo, no lo logró. Para ella, Taiki era una persona que si bien era reservada y algo introvertida; era amable, caballeroso, hogareño y que sabía divertirse a su manera. La única vez que lo vio serio fue cuando él leía un libro. No pudo evitar espiarlo un rato esa noche, el verlo concentrado fue una faceta que le gusto de él, se veía más apuesto, mas varonil. Y si Taiki aun así fuera serio todo el tiempo, no le importaría, lo seguiría queriendo igual.

Taiki por otra parte, empezaba a sentir un cambio en él y ese cambio sabía que era debido a Serena. Su amiga le estaba haciendo algo y se daba cuenta de ello porque sonreía más seguido, su familia también noto el cambio y le dieron el visto bueno. Él siempre se consideró una persona hogareña, si tenía el día libre, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un libro. Pero desde que conoció a Serena empezó a notar que en sus días libres salía más seguido con sus hermanos y desde que su amiga se encontraba con él, se dio cuenta que podía ir a cualquier lado si ella estaba ahí.

Y fue ahí que Taiki se dio cuenta que había caído en el amor, se enamoró de Serena Tsukino.

El día en que Serena regresaba a Japón llegó y Taiki se ofreció a dejarla en el aeropuerto y esperar a que la rubia tomara su avión.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto, ambos jóvenes se la pasaron platicando de varios temas. Cuando se anunció que debía abordar el avión, ambos sabían que era la despedida. Se prometieron que seguirían en contacto como siempre y tal vez, verse dentro de un año.

Pero Taiki no quería esperar un largo año para volver a verla y cuando Serena estaba a punto de marcharse, Taiki logró agarrar su mano y jalarla un poco hacia él para que ella le viera.

—Ven en diciembre, pasa navidad con nosotros. Me gustaría que nos acompañara ese día, en especial a mí.

No vio venir cuando Serena lo beso en la mejilla. Él por inercia también le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

—Nada me gustaría más que pasar navidad con ustedes, en especial contigo. Nos vemos en diciembre.

Y con esa promesa cada uno esperó la llegada de la época navideña.

Serena volvió para diciembre a Nueva York. Logró de nuevo que le dieran vacaciones durante una semana.

La noche de navidad no podía estar más feliz. Se sentía como en su hogar, era la primera vez que pasaba navidad con gente que sí veía el significado que ella veía. La familia Kou se portó en todo momento alegre y amable con ella, no era para menos, los señores Kou veían en ella una buena muchacha y ya la querían como una hija más.

Serena esa noche tomo la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York. Aquí encontró por fin la alegría que buscaba en Navidad.

Cuando era ya de madrugada, todos se encontraban dormidos. Serena decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y ¿por qué no? ver el amanecer. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como le colocaban sobre sus brazos una manta. Sabía quién era y sonrió por ello.

—Es la primera vez que paso una navidad tan alegre. Tu familia es magnífica, me siento como si por primera vez estuviera en donde siempre debía de estar. Gracias, Taiki. Si no nos hubiéramos vuelto a conocer desde hace un año, de seguro ahora estaría de nuevo sola en mi cuarto partiendo un pastel de fresas. Muchas gracias por todo esto.

—Gracias a ti, Serena. Desde que te conocí de nuevo. Hiciste un cambio en mí, una nueva faceta que no sabía que tenía y que honestamente, me está gustando experimentar y sentir. Así que, el que debe de agradecerte soy yo porque si no hubieras decidido darnos la oportunidad de conocernos, no estaríamos aquí ninguno de los dos.

—Me alegro que el mundo sea pequeño porque así tuve la oportunidad de volverte a conocer y darme cuenta la maravillosa persona que eres. Taiki, quiero estar contigo esta y todas las navidades que me sea posible, contigo y tu familia. Pero en especial, contigo. Taiki... Te amo.

Serena no espero a que le diera una respuesta. Se paró de puntitas y rodeo su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella.

Y lo beso.

Taiki no tardó en corresponder y con sus brazos, abrazó a Serena mientras la seguía besando. El beso era lento, ambos sentían una emoción. Un sentimiento bonito y que era cálido en su corazón.

Han besado a varias personas a lo largo de sus vidas. Pero esta era la primera vez que sentían algo especial, tal vez era el sentimiento de lo que se llaman "primer beso".

Se separaron lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Pasemos esta y todas las navidades juntos. Nada me haría más feliz que pasar navidad con mis seres queridos y sobre todo con la persona que amo. —Taiki hablaba enserio. Ahora que ambos sabían de sus sentimientos, por nada del mundo dejaría que _su _Serena se alejara. Había estado esperando por años y por fin estaba frente a él su persona destinada.

—Que así sea entonces.— Serena estaba consciente de sus palabras y el gran cambio que haría en su vida a partir de ese momento. Pero no daría marcha atrás. Estaba más que segura que en aquellos brazos, se encontraba su hogar, sabía que ahora su lugar era ahí. En brazos de aquel joven que logró cautivar cada rincón de su corazón.

Y mientras el amanecer sucedía, Serena y Taiki se besaban, sellando así su promesa y el inicio de su relación. Ambos recordarían esta navidad como la más especial de las que tendrían.

—Feliz navidad, Serena.

—Feliz navidad, Taiki.

Fin.

**_Felices fiestas a todos __ y muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
